


Disastrous Blind Date

by Lavender471



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by pictures, M/M, Writer's Block, basically Thomas is easily impressed, but not with Newt, chuck is a cuteee, chuck is thomas brother, stylish newt, writer thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender471/pseuds/Lavender471
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Thomas goes to a shop to find a new outfit for a blind date that Minho set up for him. Chuck accompanies him. Thomas doesn't want to go on the blind date. He has a writer's block until he gets to know the very fashionable shop assistant.</p><p> </p><p>"Thomas was startled, turned around to find himself standing in front of a lanky, somehow at the same time muscular, blond guy with a great sense of fashion. The negative thoughts from earlier when he didn't want to talk to any strangers at all vanished at one blow.<br/>(...) instead he stretched his hand out for Thomas to shake and said in a gentle tone: "I'm Newt, I work here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Newt

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language therefore I can't guarantee that this fic doesn't contain any mistakes, also this isn't beta'd, feel free to point out mistakes, constructive criticism is always welcome :)  
> apart from that enjoy :)

[that's the way I imagine Thomas 'normal' outfit](http://www.justjared.com/photo-gallery/2911970/tyler-posey-dylan-obrien-teen-wolf-stars-at-comic-con-01/)

In the shop Thomas and Chuck just entered weren't a lot of people. Two women and a man were standing in the back left corner. As Thomas looked around he gladly couldn't make out any shop assistants. Usually Thomas wasn't able to look around for clothing in peace because every time he looked at something for longer than ten seconds an assistant would pop up and chirp "Hey, how was your day? Can I help you with anything?" He hated those superficial small talks. Why ask about his day when if he answered honestly with "Shit, I don't want to be here, don't want to buy new clothing for a date I don't want to attend, thanks for asking" they would certainly think him as very rude and impolite. Preferably no talking at all with strangers today, Thomas thought to himself.

"Cheer up Thomas!" his little brother Chuck interrupted his thoughts. "Look, I know you don't want to go to the date but Minho just wanted you to go out and come out of your comfort zone, I can totally understand him. Ever since you finished graduating your daily routine consists of standing up, eating breakfast, getting dressed, attending your work at the coffee shop, making your way back to your small apartment and sleep, then repeat." Chuck said gesticulating wildly. With a worried look on his light chubby face he added looking directly into Thomas eyes, "you don't even write anymore." As a response Thomas sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "I know" he admitted dejected. Chuck was right after all, Thomas hasn't been able to find inspiration for a story for a while now. Normally he would sit on a bench in the park or at a café watching the landscape or the people surrounding him, and the ideas would flood his mind. But lately it hadn't been like that. He would sit and look around, however no ideas, no images, no stories at all popped up.

 _What was life good for any way?_ Going to work, eating, sleeping... It was all routine. There was no spark, no inspiration. Thomas knew he loved to write, at first he started writing diary, stepped up to writing sequels to his favorite books, or movies, basically any story he enjoyed before he went on to write completely fictional things. He loved to write fantasy, to create new animals, creatures really. To puzzle out all the different characters and the plot. At college the professors told him he had talent. Although he doesn't like to boast with it, he knew they were right. Chuck always told him as soon as he was finished reading a story written by him that he could literally feel the characters come to life. Sadly all of his talent couldn't make up with his enormous lack of inspiration. _Why continue writing when it doesn't help anyone? How could he find inspiration when the world itself felt empty?_ No one besides Chuck (and his professors) has ever read his storys, how could he write a whole book, something he definitely intended on doing someday, when there was no one who wanted to read it? _If he couldn't find publishers? Or what was he supposed to do when he had found publishers and his book was out, for everyone to read? Life goal achieved and then?_ His life had always felt like a list from which he was crossing out goals and achievements. Like in a video game where you have to unlock achievemts to get to the next level.

First step, done  
First day of school, done   
Skipp classes, done  
First kiss, done  
First time, done  
Falling in love for the first time, done  
Writing my first short story, done  
Writing a book, not done  
And so the list continues, everytime he had crossed something out, he continued living like usual, to eventually cross out the next thing from the list. What if someday the list was full, everything to be said and done would be done. _What then? Should this be his life?_

"Thomas? Do you hear me, Thomas?" Chuck snapped his fingers violently in front of Thomas' face."What? Err.. yeah sorry, zoned out there." His brother chuckled, "yeah as if I hadn't noticed."  
He rolled his eyes in amusement, before adding: "what do you think of this one?" Showing a yellow t-shirt held in his one and a blue cardigan in his other hand. Thomas frowned, sceptical "wouldn't that make me look... I don't know ...gay?" "But you are gay?!" Chucks face showed pure confusion, it was priceless Thomas couldn't help but laugh. He, himself probably knew best that he was gay. He didn't intend on covering it up or feeling ashamed. He was fine with it, really. Everyone he had told this fact about himself accepted him completely, as it should happen to everyone. But still... "I know but that literally screams "gay"." He waved about at his last word to support what he meant.  
"I wouldn't say that," a deep, but gentle, british sounding voice intervened the scene. Thomas was startled, turned around to find himself standing in front of a lanky, somehow at the same time muscular, blond guy with a great sense of fashion.  
The negative thoughts from earlier where he didn't want to talk to any strangers at all vanished at one blow.  
Thomas eyes scanned his face rapidly; brown deer eyes framed by long, thick eyelashes, well formed cheek bones and messy, equally soft looking dark blond hair. Chuck was glancing from Thomas to the man and back, and again from Thomas, who hadn't moved at all since the man appeared, to the man and back. He shook his head, hiding a small smile. Finally he came to the conclusion that enough time had passed. He had to do something.

After staring at the very handsome, Thomas couldn't come around admitting hot man, he felt Chucks elbow hitting his ribcage hard. He'd been staring for a long time then, for too long to be exact. He couldn't even cover it up by saying he was just surprised. Feeling a bit ashamed he cleared his throat. "Sorry?" he demanded, rasing an eyebrow. "Wait a minute." The blond said smiling, going further in to the shop. A few moments had passed, before he returned to the two of them, holding some clothes. The man took the items still held by Chuck, instructed the two to follow him with a wave of his hand and walked over to the nearest changing cubicle. "Hear look." Thomas and Chuck, who had followed virtuously, looked up to see a complete outfit hanging at the cubicle. The man had gathered some dark but plain jeans, the two items previously held by Chuck and a blue beanie. "Like that it doesn't "scream gay" as you've put it so nicely." He glanced at Thomas, smirking. Seemingly he was very amused, hell he'd even made quotation marks with his fingers.  
"Err..." Thomas was speechless. Who was this person? And why did he just put together a whole outfit for him? Even though he didn't seem to work at this place, due to the fact that he wasn't wearing a name badge, something every shop assistant usually did. There were still no words leaving Thomas mouth and Chuck was just unuseful giggling behind his hand. _He was twelve, what could you possibly expect?_ Thomas thought bitterly.  
The man didn't seem to mind Chuck, instead he stretched his hand out for Thomas to shake and said in a gentle tone: "I'm Newt, I work here."


	2. Hello Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas, Chuck and Newt pick out the perfect outfit for the blind date on the next day. Thomas absolutely doesn't want to go there at all, now that he got to know Newt.

Thomas awoke from his petrification to shake Newts surprisingly soft hand with a smile on his lips. "Nice to meet you, Newt. I'm Thomas. And that's my little brother, Chuck" he remembered to add and pointed over to where Chuck was standing. He didn't shake Newts hand, he was just twelve, therefore he shot Newt his brightest smile and waved. "Hi." Newt smiled back at him.  
"I didn't think you work here, you don't have a name badge." Thomas stated. "Oh, 'bout that," Newt said with a british accent "I don't like my name that much so I don't wear the badge." Thomas is confused, "there is nothing bad about Newt, now is there? Newt chuckled, "No Newt's alright, I guess but I don't like my full name." "What's your full name then?" it's Chuck who asked bluntly. A grin on his lips, Newt bent down to Chuck and whispered something into his ear. The young boys eyes grew wide and he exclaimed "I've heard of that person before." As Newt straightened up again he laughed and put his finger in front of his own lips as to say "shush". "Don't tell your brother, okay Chuck? This will be our little secret."  
Thomas, who's watched the scene  with his arms crossed over his chest, was half amused, half disappointed that he didn't get to know Newts full name, burst out joking "ey, why don't I get to know your name?" With a twinkle in his brown eyes Newt answered: "Sorry Tommy, maybe next time." Thomas felt himself blush against his will, no one has ever called him Tommy, not even Chuck, nonetheless he couldn't say he didn't like it. Especially coming from a mouth like Newts. _Maybe next time..._ the words sounded like an echo in Thomas ears.  
_You only know this man for about two minutes Thomas, don't jump to conclusions, he is a shop assistant, surely he just uses this kind of closeness to make more sells._ However it may be Thomas played along saying "alright Newtie", laying extra accentuation on the last syllable. Then he added, while inadvertently locking eyes with Newt: "next time." It sounded like a promise to Thomas.  
"You over with flirting there?" Chuck interrupted the two. Astonished Thomas blushed against his will anew. "Wh-" before he can speak any further he heared Newt answering. "Sure, Chuck, returning to business." The smile he send Thomas' brother is sincere, yet Thomas perceives a light blush crept upon Newts neck and cheeks, just as Newts hand messing up his hair didn't go without notice. At least he wasn't the only one feeling caught, Thomas thought relieved.  
By now Newt has turned around, grabbing the clothing items from the changing cubicle and pushed them determined, equally soft into Thomas arms, locking eyes with him, "here try this on." "But..." "Come one Thomas," that was Chuck this time. "But that won't fit!" "Yes, it will!" Newt argued, starting to push Thomas into the cubicle by his shoulders. "How do you even know my size?" Newt stopped the pushing abruptly, "I .. just know it, I'm this good." Thomas turned around puzzled "Wait what? How can you just guess my size?" Newt leaned closer and whispered "I checked you out, Tommy but don't tell your brother, otherwise he'll scold us again for flirting." He winked at Thomas  prior to turning around to head over to where Chuck was sitting on a wooden chair, near the other changing cubicles.  
Confused about what had just happened Thomas started to get changed. _He checked me out? And he openly admitted it? Okay well not soo openly since he didn't want Chuck to make a remark again but still..._  
"Hurry up Thomas, we don't have all day to find an outfit." Thomas thought-process got interrupted by an impatient Chuck. "Yeah I know... just ... wait a little bit more.. will ya?" Getting changed and talking at the same time didn't help speeding up the procedure.  
At last the t-shirt was on, the jeans that fitted surprisingly well were on too, the cardigan sat a bit tight but maybe that had to be this way, Thomas wasn't sure about it. Only the beanie... He pulled it on, trying his best to arrange his hair along.  
"You ready? You're taking aaaages." Chuck dragged on the word "ages" extremely on purpose, something he did very often to support the meaning of what he was saying. "Come oooon, Thomas."  
Newt who leant casually against the wall opposed to where Thomas was getting changed smiled to himself. He admired the relationship of the two brothers. He, himself was an only child, therefore he didn't know how it was to have a brother. What he's heard from other siblings... not everyone got along as well as Tommy and Chuck, particularly with regard to the age gap between them. Sure, Newt didn't know how old exactly they were though he thought Tommy to be around his age, maybe a bit younger maybe older and Chuck between ten and thirteen, at this age it was always hard to guess.

Lost in thought he'd almost missed the older brother coming out of the changing cubicle. _Almost._ That appearance shouldn't be missed. There were no other words, Thomas was looking hot, extremely hot. Newt already thought that the minute he saw Tommy and Chuck entering the shop, nevertheless the Tommy that was considering his new outfit in front of the mirror next to Chuck on his chair, had reached a whole new level. Thomas had slightly buttoned up the cardigan, the sleeves were pushed over his strong forearms, bringing out his muscular upper arms. The jeans, picked out by Newt were hugging Thomas ass quite nicely. His hair was neatly messed up under his beanie, the exception was a strand of hair that Thomas somehow managed to pull up, in front of the beanie.

[and that's the way I imagine the outfit (I didn't forget about the glasses, they'll come later)](http://fangirlish.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/dylan-obrien.jpg)

 

"What do you think?" A little unsure he'd turned around to Chuck and Newt. His little brother gave him two thumbs up, so he turned to Newt and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Newt swallowed hard before he was able to muster an appropriate answer. "You look..." he took his time to muster Tommy completely from head to toe, (as if he hadn't done just that not only a few seconds ago) trying to look like a shop assistant evaluating a client and not his lover seconds prior to kiss him passionately to afterwards rip off his clothes. "...stunning," he concluded having a dry mouth.  
Thomas started biting his lip, and looked himself up and down in a different mirror. The one right next to Newt. Leaving his afore made intention off judging Thomas completely objective hanging in the air; the lip biting had brought Newts attention to Thomas curved lips. The physical part of a human body he usually didn't stare at for an obscene amount of time when he was with different clients. He had to clear his throat, shake his head in the slightest way as to chase off even the last unwelcome thoughts concerning Thomas' body.  
"What is the occasion if I may ask?" - shop assistant mode back on. "The occasion?" Thomas asked confused. Chuck on the other hand seemed to have understood the meaning of the question. "A date." Thomas groaned. He had absolutely no interest in going to that date except for not upsetting his friend Minho. "A date?" the blond asked, Thomas hoped to have heard a bit of disappointment in his voice. Neither of the two men noticed Chuck observing Newt, it was almost as if they forgot he was there with them until he spoke up, still observing Newt. "Yeah, tomorrow, he has a blind date but nothing to wear." "I don't want to go there, Chuck."  
"I know, but you promised you would," his younger brother answered in a sad tone, causing Thomas' heart to break a tiny bit.   
Even without saying it out loud he knew his brother worried about him.

It wasn't normal for Thomas to be this introverted, surely he'd always been the quieter, introvert brother but since college, since the thoughts started flooding Thomas mind instead of his usual flow of storys, it got worse. Way worse. Chuck wasn't the only one worrying, Minho, his best friend since high school was, too. His parents didn't notice very much cause when he was with them, with his brother, it was different. Usually he would be joking all the time with him. The bad thoughts mostly came when he was on his own, alone. Somehow Chuck had noticed the change anyway. Maybe because of the lacking storys or maybe just because he was Thomas little brother and, because of that, knew him very well.  
"I know, Chuck," he said with a reassuring smile, whilst messing up his brother's hair lovingly. "I'll go, ok?" Chuck smiled, feeling hopeful. "Okay."  
Newt had followed the conversation interested. When Thomas perceived Newts looks he explained simply: "long story." At first Newt felt caught, perhaps this conversation wasn't intended for his ears to be heard, to him this seemed pretty personal but Thomas' facial expression didn't seem judgemental, on the contrary, something in Thomas brown eyes encouraged him, that he wasn't intrusive, that he could ask, maybe even that he _should_ ask.  
Therefore his next sentence consisted of "I have time" paired with a soft, genuine smile. He entreated his unspoken message " _I'll listen_ " came across. Saying it aloud would sound lightly creepy if he were honest. Lost in Newts deer eyes Thomas stated "maybe next time." Newt smiled as wide as Thomas at that moment. His eyes were sparkling with joy, also amusement.  
Finally Newt pulled himself together, with Thomas (and Chuck) being around the shop he forgot pretty easily that he was supposed to actually sell clothes in lieu of _flirting with_ and also somewhat _crushing on_ the clients.  
"So... for this date are you gonna stick with this outfit, or do you want me to go find a different one?" "Hmmm..." Thomas turned to his left, then to his right, attentively regarding his reflection showing in the mirror in front of him. "What do you mean Chuck?" he turned around again, this time facing his brother. "I like it," being a little ray of sunshine he put his two thumbs up again, grinned widely and stood up from the chair. Closing the distance between Thomas and him, he got to his tiptoes whispering very quietly, preventing Newt possibly eavesdropping "and I think Blondie over there likes it too." At that Thomas blushed deeply red, looked up at Newt to see him curiously staring at the brothers.  
"What did he say?" he challenged. _Did he know?_  "Oh, I said this outfit would be good for when he meets his ex, to make him regret his decision." Newts, as well as Thomas' eyes widened at that lie, although Newt didn't know it was in fact, a lie. Luckily for Thomas Newt was focused on Chuck, that's why he couldn't suspect it to being not exactly what Chuck had whispered earlier. "D'you mean?" Newt asked. "I'm sure." Chuck nodded enthusiastically. Not entirely convinced Newt turned around to Thomas who was standing to his right.  
"What do you do? Do you go to college? Work already?" "Oh.. um I've graduated last year, now I life on my own, together with a friend of mine. I work at a local coffee shop." Thomas shrugged his shoulders to underline that he wasn't doing anything special currently. "You're a year older than me I suppose, I'm graduating this year. But what I actually wanted to know was what type of person you are. Do you prefer sports or technology, music?" "Ah I get it now. I write, or better to say I wrote." "No you write!" Chuck exclaimed. His brother glanced down to where Chuck was standing, a little sad smile appearing on his face. "This is part of the long story," he added for Newts understanding. Newt didn't mind the sad part that he just had to watch in front of him.  
"Ok.. so writer huh?" Thomas nodded tentative whereas Chuck was again very enthusiastically. The shop assistant chuckled, scanned Thomas appearance and nodded thoughtfully, while having his arms crossed. His forefinger of his left hand was tipping against his lower lip. "Yeah that could do. The cardigan matches the whole writer/teacher type very well." For Chuck, he added "you seem to really understand your brother." Chuck beamed with pleasure. The three agreed upon this very outfit. Thomas got changed to his normal outfit again. He took the new clothes to the counter where Newt and Chuck were already waiting, passing their time with chatting. He reached them just as Chuck said "yeah? That's cool." But Thomas should never know what they were talking about because Newt had already taken all the items to his side of the counter.

Although Newt didn't know much about the date, when exactly it would take place or with which kind of person, it seemed as if Tommy wasn't keen about attending the date. Maybe, if it ended in a disaster he could ask Tommy out himself. He really hoped for it to end in a disaster. _Was it wrong of him? Maybe. He did it anyway._

It was a habit of Thomas to check the bill after he'd paid, hence it was no wonder that he did the same right now, although he got along very well, even more so, with Newt. "What's the 20% off sign right here?" He asked Newt, pointing at the bill. Newt was lost in thought so that he didn't answer right away.    
“Hmm?” he blushed, hoping it wasn’t too obvious that he was thinking about Tommy. "Ah, right I gave you 20% off, family&friends discount." "You can do that?" Chuck asked bluntly. Newts grin was contagious "sure, you're my friends now.” “Wow, thank you Newt.” Thomas said grateful. “Your more than welcome, Tommy." Dark brown eyes meeting bright ones. Chocolate meeting caramel.  
"Hope to see you again soon, Chuck." Talking to Chuck his tone was friendly and very cheerful, turning to his older brother he got a bit more serious, while locking eyes he added "you too, Tommy." "Yeah..." Thomas was rendered a bit speechless "See ya next time." At that Newt laughed, his eyes sparkling anew. While Thomas reached out to grab the bag he accidentally brushed over Newts fingers holding the bag over the counter. Thomas shivered slightly, this was after all the first time he came in contact with the blondes bare skin, his eyes flickering down almost automatically to where their hands brushed together. Looking up he caught Newt staring at his lips, had he, Thomas been biting them again? It was his ex who told him that he was biting them out of habit very often. Mostly in moments where he felt unsure about himself, or was thinking, what happened pretty often. As Newts gaze found Thomas’ eyes Newt repeated "see ya next time," before adding "good luck with your date," with a great smirk spread across his lips. Rolling his eyes he mumbled "oh yeah, thanks." Thomas finally took the bag in his hand and left the shop accompanied by his younger brother, Chuck. Thomas knew that what he was about to do was very cliché but he couldn’t help himself but turn his head around to see Newt for the last time this day. Astonished he discovered that Newt was waving at him, as soon as he had turned around. A huge smile, along a blush spread across his face.  
He was sure to find an excuse to go into that very shop again soon, preferably without company.

Still, he had to survive a blind date tomorrow, after all a promise is a promise.

 


	3. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas needs to get off steam, his date went terrible. It so happened that Thomas needed a new jacket for fall, therefore he decides to go visit the handsome shop assistant, that hasn't left his mind ever since he'd met him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out longer than expected and took me a while to finish, I hope you enjoy it :)

Feeling a mixture between anger, disappointment, hurt and pleasant anticipation Thomas made his way to the same shop he'd visited two days ago with Chuck. Thomas tried to relax his muscles, it was currently 4 PM, he'd worked a double shift today. Although it was common to catch a cold in this season, he did not expect three colleagues at once to get ill, leaving him having to work nearly the whole day. Luckily the evening shift worker came early, making it possible to divide the normally three shifts into two. Nevertheless he felt tense, starting at 9 AM, having only a tiny break and then work for another four hours... His colleagues were hopefully getting better in no time. The memory of his blind date yesterday couldn't do a lot to cheer him up right now. Nearly everything that possibly could have gone wrong, went wrong.  
At first his date, "Gally" he introduced himself, showed up a couple of minutes too late, he continued then by talking nonstop about himself and the super successful business he ran (something about computer softwares that Thomas didn't really understand), to finish this glorious date Gallys Ex-girlfriend appeared, made a big scene, in addition, Thomas didn't even know how that could happen, they got back together. Gally had the nerve to shoot Thomas a quick "Sorry, see ya again sometime?" and left the restaurant. _What?_ Thomas asked himself shaking his head in bewilderment. Hence Gally had already left, hand in hand with his "girlfriend", it was Thomas who had to pay. Enraged, at the same time somewhat disappointed, he didn't even want to attend to this date in first place but being left alone wasn't a nice feeling nonetheless, he left the restaurant, stoically ignoring all other people in the restaurant staring at him as if he was a lone fish swimming in his bowl.  _  
_

Lost in thought the act of going into the shop he was aiming for went unnoticed by Thomas almost completely, if it wasn't for the gentle sounding "Hello there, Tommy" perceived with half an ear. Taken by surprise Thomas looked up to be face to face with Newt standing behind the counter. He felt his heart warm involuntarily at the nickname, he couldn't deny he didn't like being called Tommy. An affectionate smile formed itself on own accord, as if it was natural to answer the friendly, british sounding voice like that.  
"Hey Newt."  The simple answer was welcomed by another smile, this time coming from Newt.  
_Damn_ Thomas thought, the vendors appearance overwhelming him. As opposed to the day they first met Newt was presently wearing a white tank top, exposing his well defined, muscular arms. Lips curled up into a light smirk he mustered Thomas.  
Feeling unsure of what to think about Newts overall behaviour, including his whispered confession to having flirted with him the day before yesterday, he remained silent. Thomas didn't know very much about Newt, therefore he wasn't able to interprete his actions properly. Was he just being an overly motivated shop assistant trying to get customers? Or had he really been flirting with him? There were a lot of questions left to be answered, preferably happening some time soon. Hell Thomas didn't even know for sure that Newt was gay or at least bisexual. Frustrated about his own incertainity the brown-haired continued his pondering silence. Before he was able to muster something to say, he heard Newts voice:

"What can I help you with today, Tommy?" Being forced out of his thoughts Thomas lifted his head up, locking eyes with the blonde man and scratched his head. Those eyes... Dark brown and right now they were reminding him of melted chocolate. 

"Um.. well.." _Wait. What had he been here for again? Ah, right, a jacket.  
_ "I'm looking for a new jacket. Most preferably suitable for fall, something not too heavy." 

"Well if you're looking for a lighter jacket than a warm winter coat I have a few over here that you can try on. I'm sure they'll suit you." Newt did the follow me gesture again just like he'd done the day they first met, instantly Thomas followed him to the shops' right corner. A few mannequins were placed on small platforms, all of them spiffed up with jackets, matching scarfs and hats as well as perfect matching outfits underneath their warm clothing. Whoever put these outfit constellations together was a real genius. "You like them?" Newt was glancing at Thomas attentively before he added "The jackets I mean" cause Thomas hadn't answered immediately. "Yes, they are great," the brown-haired nodded enthusiastically. "Moreover I love the outfits underneath the warm clothes. That are some awesome looks for fall. Not too warm, not too cold. The colours are matching so well." Although he usually wasn't the most stylish guy Thomas could go on forever about the outfits, wildly gesticulating to underline his statements. Newt chuckled, his eyes crackling with pure bliss. Surprised Thomas turned away from the well dressed mannequins, to look at Newt.  
"What?" he asked being ashamed in the lightest way. That made Newt chuckle even more "nothing, please go on." Thomas was taken aback. Had he been seriously just raving on about some outfits? Normally he wouldn't do such a thing at all. Finishing his rambling he simply explained: "I'm not specially interested in fashion and all that kind off stuff but whoever pieced together these outfits is a genius." "Do you really think so?" Newt had crossed his arms, tapping his finger against his lower lip, obviously pleased by the statement. Thomas who had been staring at the other mans lips, snapped out of his stupor, confirmed his remark with a nod. At that Newts face lit up, his lips turning into a genuine smile. A smile reaching his brown eyes, leaving them sparkling. "Thanks, Tommy." The men turned away from the mannequins, facing each other, locking eyes, before the conversation went on: "It was me who's dressed them." Thomas blushed, considering the fact that he had just called him a genius. "You..'re welcome," he stuttered. Newt grinned, went over to the nearest clothes rail where the outdoor clothing was hanging and pulled out a jacket.   
"Do you wanna try this one on?" HE held out a sky blue denim jacket combined with white, warm looking fur at the collar. At Thomas skeptical look Newt added, sporting a warm smile on his puffy lips, "I think it'd suit you." He then tried persuading the other man only by his facial expression; puppy-dog eyes paired with pouted lips.  _Shuck,_ that regard was going to be Thomas kryptonite.  
Beaten, for he wasn't able to deny the bloke anything while having that expression on his pretty face, he huffed out: "Fine, I'll try it."  
The tall, blonde chuckled, "I wonder what else I could convince you to do, without you previously wanting it, Tommy."  The brown-haired retorted "shut it, Newt" though he couldn't prevent his cheeks flush.   
"You're really cute whilst pretending to be pissed at me, when in fact you are not at all." Thomas rolled his eyes previous to putting on the jacket. It fitted exceptionally great.  
"How come the clothes you pick out for me always fit this good?" he inquired, checking his appearance in the nearest mirror.   
Although Newt tried to cover it up, laugh it off really, Thomas noticed a redness that crept up over his neck, to his face.  
He began to stutter out words, "I... umm... you remember how you called me a genius not very long ago?"   
Feeling pleased, knowing that he wasn't the only one being nervously affected by the other, Thomas laughed.   
"Yeah sure, that was kind of embarrassing." "First, well I wouldn't go that far and call myself a genius but I am certainly not bad at fashion. Secondly I thought it was adorable. At least you meant it honestly. With not knowing that you were talking about me, and all," Newt explained.  _Adorable..._  Once more Thomas couldn't prevent a blush.

Alternating the subject Newt asked: "So... what do you think?" Resulting in Thomas turning around in front of the mirror, examining the jacket on his body from every angle. His facial expression changed from astonishment to doubt. Hesitantly he responded "I don't know..." "I'd say you're rocking this jacket." The words slipped out of Newts mouth unwillingly, causing the man to blush. "Erm.. I.. what I wanted to say... you look great in it, add some boots and there you have a stunning outfit for this season."

[the blue jacket](http://images.fashionnstyle.com/data/images/full/38427/dylan-obrien.jpg?w=600)

 

Smiling, the other tried to explain his problem: "It looks fine... but I'm not feeling as if it's the right look for me, it's just.. too... I don't know?"

Newt laughed, but nodded: "I think I can see what you mean. Last time you said you were a writer, right? Then maybe... Let me look for..." Turning to the clothes rail the blonde searched for a different jacket which Thomas could try on. Eventually he pulled out a dark blue one, enclosed by an exclamation of success. "Hah! There you go." Thomas took the offered jacket gratefully, then he tried to put the jacket on, failing miserably for the collar, the hood as well as his own top got all tangled up. Thomas fumbled to sort out the mess he'd created only a few seconds before. As his actions proved to be unsuccessful once again he groaned out in frustration.  
  
"Wait let me help you." Newt offered friendly while simultaneously reaching out to untangle the created mess. "Oh.. umm, yes sure." Thomas felt himself getting flustered. It didn't occur to him why he reacted to the other man in such an intense, sensitive way. Normally being around his preferred gender he was be more confident, surely not this jumpy. By some means being around Newt his theory proved him wrong. With Newt it was different, it was as if Thomas senses were heightened, nerves buzzing with electricity. Even more nervous than he'd already been made him the fact that he found himself being very aware of warm hands near his neck region, the blonde struggling to untangle the mess Thomas had caused.  
Out of a sudden, at the moment that Newt had finished untangling the clothing items, Thomas felt the others fingertips brush against his bare skin, lingering there for just a few seconds longer than expected for the gesture to have happened haphazardly, making him take in a sharp breath. He melted into Newts pleasant touch involuntarily, relaxing his tense muscles, finally able to let go of all the tension that'd built up during his long shift at the coffee shop.  
Newt had felt the strained muscles underneath his fingers the moment he'd brushed over Thomas skin. Previously he hadn't intended on touching Thomas, though seeing the brown-haireds reaction upon his almost not noticeable touch Newt felt encouraged to go a little further.  
"You seem to be strained, what did you do all day before you came to visit, Tommy?" At the same time that he'd spoken he'd started massaging Thomas neck. The later hummed appreciatively, feeling the already well-known flip of his stomach at the given nickname, before answering simply: "long day at work."  
At those words the shop assistant somehow remembered that Thomas was supposed to have gone on a date yesterday, he stopped his massage immediately thus resulting in the other to sigh disappointed at the loss of skin-to-skin contact and the very welcomed massage.

"By the way, how did your date go yesterday?" Newt asked curiously. "Please don't start with that topic!" Thomas widened his eyes in anger and crossed his arms, thereupon he added "it was awful," and started explaining the whole story afterwards.  
"Well he's a giant slinthead, not appreciating his luck of going on a date with you. If I were to have the lucky chance I would most definitely not mess up like that. You don't deserve this Tommy. If it had been me yesterday I would have made sure you enjoyed the date. Take you out properly, going to a fancy restaurant... Not ending up with my ex-girlfriend." Newt didn't think about the words that slipped out of his mouth, he was too enraged to think properly about the meaning behind his words. "Wouldn't be that difficult, I've never been with girls, should probably say ex-boyfriend, that's more likely to happen after all," he added thoughtful.  

 "Wait you're gay?" that came out more bluntly than Thomas had intended. Astonished Newt began to laugh, having raised an eyebrow he clarified: "Of course I am. What did you think?" "I don't know? Maybe you are like this with every client?" Newt chuckled "Are you serious? Do you mean I spend my entire time in this shop checking out every single customer? Getting all flustered when the younger brother scolds me for flirting? Massaging? I do not massage every one that wants to buy something." "At least that would heighten your sells." Thomas pointed out earning him a chuckle from the other.  
At this point Thomas brain to mouth filter was completely turned off. Words left his mouth without hesitation, not bothering to think twice that maybe the words were too honest, that maybe he would only cause damage. "Don't you think they would most likely freak out if I were to massage them?" Newt countered, his eyebrow still raised. "I didn't freak out." "No," Newt shook his head, laughing "you liked it." "Yes, I did."  Luckily something in his brain had switched after having seen Newts reaction to his latest statement. Pure happiness could be seen on the blondes pretty face.  
If he, Thomas wasn't about to screw things up terribly, then maybe he could figure out how Newt thought and felt about him explicitly. After having considered whether to say or not to say the rest of the answer that had formed itself in Thomas head automatically, he reckoned it could either go wrong or go right, (he truly hoped for the later), hence he decided he had to give it a try. Given the fact that it was Newt who'd started it in first place it wasn't very unlikely that he would decline, nonetheless Thomas still had his doubts, but added: "and I wouldn't say no if you were to continue with the massage, I had a very long day." Newts eyes widened for a short moment, before he smiled a bright smile, his brown eyes sprakling, he messed up his blonde hair with his left hand. "Only if you agree to go on a date with me." Thomas stomach flipped, the words spoken by the other leaving him relieved, at the same time overwhelmingly happy, he nodded. "Of course I do, now that you've said what was on your mind concerning a date with me my hopes are high." Laughing Newt answered "Alright, it's a wrap then, also I'm gonna make it up to you for having to go on a date with this shucking idiot of a guy." Newt stated half amused half angry at the memory of the date that Thomas had described earlier. He added: "apropos heightening my sells, do you want to buy the jacket? I think this one fits you quite well." "Yes, I take it, it's soo comfy and much more my style as well."   
  
 [new jacket](http://cdn2-b.examiner.com/sites/default/files/styles/image_content_width/hash/82/e4/82e4b26e5b96ad27cd6a4ed23e8558df.jpg?itok=GHcxH_ma)

Thomas got changed and followed Newt to the counter, where he paid for the jacket.  
"When are you free, Tommy?" Newt inquired, already starting to plan the perfect date in his head. He could take Thomas to a fancy restaurant, he thought to himself, dismissed the idea rather quickly, for Thomas didn't appear to be the kind of guy who'd enjoy overly expensive restaurants. _No, it has to be thought-through very well!_ Thomas deserved only the best, also nothing too predictable. It had to be a pleasant surprise. Lost in thought Newt'd almost missed Thomas answer.  
"Well, if my colleagues get well soon and my free day won't get cancelled due to a lack of workers, then the day after tomorrow."  
Eyes lighting up, lips curled into a genuine smile that made Thomas wonder how it would feel to be kissed by those lips, the blonde took his own working and school schedule into consideration.  
"You lucky person, Tommy. One of my profs, the only one I'd usually have on friday attends a seminar, so that she won't be at college, that in turn means I don't have to attend college on friday. I still have to ask my uncle though, if I can get the afternoon free, but I'm convinced he grants me a day off."  
"Ok, friday then" Thomas stated gleefully, taking the bag that contained his new bought jacket, held out for him by Newt, in his hand. He locked eyes with the other man, a smirk playing on his lips: "Friday then. Do you know the fountain near the market?" Thomas gave an affirmative nod.  
"I'll meet you there at 11 pm?" The sheer prospect of spending an entire day together with the humourous and attractive shop assistant made his heart beat speed up dramatically. "Sounds great. See you on friday, Newt," he exclaimed ahead to turning around to leave the shop, the bag swinging in his hand, with an intense feeling of success. The trip to the shop 'to buy a new jacket' had turned out more favorable than Thomas had presumed earlier. Intentionally he wanted to spend some time with Newt, however he hadn't dreamt about getting the chance on going on a date with the blonde so smoothly. Not knowing the deciding reason why he got along so well with Newt, Thomas knew for sure that he felt at ease while being near him, he didn't feel unsure or anxious to be completely himself whilst being around Newt.  
"See you, Tommy." Newt waved cheerfully. Once again, the other felt warmth rush through his body at the cute nickname. He wondered why Newt was so persistent in calling him Tommy due to the fact that no one had ever called him this very name, as well as the fact that it was a diminutive. To be honest he didn't mind at all to be called like that, in fact, he felt as if it showed Newts affection for him even more. Or at least it was what he hoped for. Maybe he was granted a chance to ask the other about it on friday...   
Thomas couldn't wait for friday to come. He hadn't felt this excited in a long time, he even contemplated telling Chuck and Minho every thing straightaway, but decided to do it some time later. 

On his way home Thomas came across a nearby park, the weather was beautiful. Although the sun was shining bright the air was chilly, it felt fresh, despite the different warm coloured leaves from the trees suggestin to feel warm. After having taken a walk through the small park Thomas got himself a coffee, slipped on his new bought jacket and sat down on a bench. At first he watched the people passing by, his thoughts trailing off to Newt every now and then.  
Finally he decided to get out his notebook, sribbling down some notes for a story, something he hadn't done in a very long while.   
Chuck would have been proud off him, if he were to see his older brother at this moment.


End file.
